


All We Need Is Love (Enjoltaire)

by MaeghanJonquille



Category: Enjoltaire - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras, enjoltaire - Freeform, mod les miserables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeghanJonquille/pseuds/MaeghanJonquille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire just came back from a long trip to Paris to visit his family. Grantaire has always been infatuated with his dear friend Enjolras.  Though Enjolras does not know and there is a deep dark secret he hides that no one knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night At The Pub

Enjolras looked around the small Irish pub, studying every painting hanging on the walls. Carefully observing them, admiring them. This was the only small pub that was in reasonable walking distance from his apartment complex. New York did have many bars, but nothing to Enjolras's liking. He wasn't into the crowded bars, there was always so many people and they were so loud. Too loud to his liking. Enjolras was one of those people who enjoyed silence.

Enjolras took his phone out from his pocket, the time read 8:30. He mumbled some curses while putting his phone back in his pocket. Grantaire was late, again. Friday nights were the only times Enjolras could sneak away from his law firm and clients. Enjolras took a sip of his cold beer. "Who you waiting for tonight Enjolras?" said Muchetta, the pub's bartender and good friend of Enjolras. Enjolras sighed "You know who, the dimwit." Muchetta chuckled glancing behind Enjolras.   
"Dimwit? Now don't be so harsh." said a voice behind Enjolras. The small bell on top of the bell jingled as the sweet voice echoed throughout the room. Enjolras smiled, he turned around to see his dear friend Grantaire taking his leather jacket off. Grantaire glanced over at him with a smirk while he hung his wet jacket and scarf.   
Grantaire was soaking wet, dark shoulder hair length soaking wet and frizzy. He shook his ivory green beanie and placed it on the coat hanger. Enjolras turned back around facing Muchetta who was dealing with a group of old men. "Why are you so harsh Enjolras." said Grantaire who pulled a stool up to next to him. "I'm just being honest." Enjolras smirked. Grantaire rolled his eyes. Enjolras took a swig of his beer, then turned back to Grantaire. "You're late, again." he grumbled. Grantaire chuckled nervously "Yeah, you should know how bad traffic is around here. Especially in the rain." Enjolras shook his head "Excuses." he smiled at Grantaire who was once again rolling his eyes. He enjoyed pressing Grantaire's buttons. Muchetta came up to Grantaire handing him a cold beer.   
"Why thank you darling." he cheered "I've been looking forward to this drink all day." Muchetta laughed as she started to clean dirty cups. "Oh Enjolras! Eponine and Jehan will be joining us for drinks." Grantaire informed him. The two friend sat there watching the television, it was a hockey game. "Why do people care about hockey." Enjolras grumbled. "Well I don't know why other people watch it. But for me it's the men." Grantaire chuckled. Enjolras rolled his eyes and kept watching the game.

Grantaire's phone started to ring. He sighed as he pulled out his phone he glanced at the caller I.D to see it was his most annoying client he has had. "Marcy I don't have the patience for you." Grantaire groaned tucking his phone back into his pocket. Enjolras looked over to his dear friend "and whose Marcy?" Grantaire took a sip of his beer rolling his eyes. "New client?" Grantaire shook his head. "from hell." Grantaire added. He sighed, Enjolras chuckled. "She's making my dream job completely miserable." Grantaire groaned as if he was in pain. "Awh, poor wittle R, got his first horrible client." Enjolras teased. "From hell. Don't forget that part." Grantaire laughed. Muchetta giggled as she overheard the conversation between the two. She poured Grantaire another beer "Both of you don't know what a true client from hell is until you serve Charles Benson and his buddies." she lightly whispered watching him and his group of drunk friends yell over the losing hockey team. Enjolras and Grantaire laughed. "You do have it pretty rough Muchetta." Grantaire laughed. She laughed as she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. "Oh trust me honey, I know." She smiled at them, then walking back over to the group of drunks. Grantaire sighed and looked at Enjolras in pain. "Seriously 'jloras! I'm doing my dream job, I'm illustrating children's books. You know this has always been something I wanted to do." Enjolras nodded letting his friend bitch about the client "from hell" "This dumb bimbo come in wanting me to do her illustrations and she has no fucking clue what she wants! It was supposed to be an hour appointment going over what he idea for the characters would be but that ONE hours appointment lasted for four god damn miserable hours. 4 in the afternoon to 8o'clock at night! This wretched woman!" Enjolras laughs echo through the pub, making Grantaire flush quite a bit. "Go on continue." he says whipping tears from his face. He loved to see Grantaire distressed like this. It was a joyful sight for Enjolras plus when Grantaire has a few drinks in his system. "Plus! and you'll find this histerical! This whore kept on flirting with me today. Can people not tell I'm gay!" He groaned. Enjolras lightly chuckled, his grip on his glass tightening as the thought of the woman flirting with Grantaire entered his mind. "I mean, I thought the skinny jeans said it all." Grantaire laughed with Enjolras laughs joining. Grantaire leaned back in his chair shaking his head. "Even talking about this woman gives me stress. I need a cigarette." He took another sip of his drink and hopped off the barstool. "Would you care to join me." Grantaire smiled. Enjolras shook his head "I quit, so I'll be here not having a cancer stick." Enjolras smirked slightly. Grantaire gave a heavy sigh "When did you stop?" he asked. "Just right before you came back from Paris." Enjolras said. "Oh yeah! I forgot this is my first time seeing you since I came back from visiting my father." Grantaire shook his head, even though he hadn't seen Enjolras in about a month, the phone calls they had made it seem like he just saw him the day before. "Dimwit." Enjolras chuckled. Grantaire rolled his eyes "Killjoy. Your job is making you boring my dear friend." Grantaire smiled. He put his jacket on and walked out of the pub leaving Enjolras alone with the drunken men and Muchetta. Enjolras stared at his beer smiling, there was something about Grantaire that always had him smiling.

About 10 minutes must of passed until the door flew open and singing echoed throughout the pub. Everyone's attention in the pub turned to the front door to see Grantaire and Jehan singing happily as ever. They both laughed as they took off their jackets, Eponine behind them. "Oh R! It's so great to have you back!" Jehan hugged him tightly. "It's nice to be home." R chuckled watching Enjolras who was approaching them. Jehan let go and smiled at Enjolras "My dear Enjolras!" He cheered pulling Enjolras into a hug. "Jehan, my dear friend. How have you been." he smiled. Eponine nodded to Enjolras giving him a warm smile, as he returned it. Eponine and Grantaire walked to the bar as Jehan and Enjolras caught up. Eponine was filling Grantaire's ears up with nonsense fangirling over a music festival her and some girl she met were going too. "I can't wait to see..." Eponine became silent realizing Grantaire wasn't paying attention. He gaze was on someone else. She followed his eyes to Enjolras. "Grantaire.."she whispered. Her heart breaking for him.

About 10 minutes must of passed until the door flew open and singing echoed throughout the pub. Everyone's attention in the pub turned to the front door to see Grantaire and Jehan singing happily as ever. They both laughed as they took off their jackets, Eponine behind them. "Oh R! It's so great to have you back!" Jehan hugged him tightly. "It's nice to be home." R chuckled watching Enjolras who was approaching them. Jehan let go and smiled at Enjolras "My dear Enjolras!" He cheered pulling Enjolras into a hug. "Jehan, my dear friend. How have you been." he smiled. Eponine nodded to Enjolras giving him a warm smile, as he returned it. Eponine and Grantaire walked to the bar as Jehan and Enjolras caught up. Eponine was filling Grantaire's ears up with nonsense fangirling over a music festival her and some girl she met were going too. "I can't wait to see..." Eponine became silent realizing Grantaire wasn't paying attention. He gaze was on someone else. She followed his eyes to Enjolras. "Grantaire.." she whispered. Her heart breaking for him. "The time in paris didn't help did it." She mumbled too him. Grantaire slowly shook his head. "Why don't you just go and tell him!" she stomped her foot. Grantaire laughed, "My dear 'Ponie. You are so young and naïve I must say. That man right there will never be gay nor gay for me." Grantaire choked. The words slowly crushing him and tearing his heart to pieces. Eponine frowned, her best friend was heart broken and it crushed her. She always wanted the best for him and she knew Enjolras was the best for him. Grantaire gave a low sigh and shook his head. "At least I have him in my life." he smiled, he walked away from Eponine and walked towards the other two. He swung his arm over Enjolras's and Jehan's shoulders. "Men shall we drink the night away?" he cheered. Enjolras smiled at both of them and nodded. "Muchetta! My dear, three beers and one of the most colorful drinks you have for my dear Jehan." Grantaire cheered.


	2. No Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night of fun, Grantaire finds himself passed out on Enjolras's couch.   
> Enjolras confronts Grantaire about his demons.

Grantaire woke up on a couch. He slightly sat up grumbling a couple words about a headache. He glanced around the room recognizing that he was in Enjolras's apartment. The smell of fresh coffee overwhelmed his senses. Enjolras was awake. Grantaire got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, where he found Enjolras sitting on the counter top reading the New York Times and drinking a cup of fresh coffee. Grantaire watched him for a minute or two, admiring his complexion. His strong jawline, his light curly blonde hair, the stern look on his face as he quickly skims articles. Grantaire smiled at the sight of his dear friend. Grantaire cleared his throat grabbing Enjolras's attention. Enjolras jumped, spilling some coffee on himself. "Merde!" he cursed in french. "What the fuck Grantaire." he glared at him as he hopped off the counter top. Grantaire chuckled lightly to himself. He loved when Enjolras spoke in french. "Don't laugh you fuck! You are a pain in my ass." Enjolras growled as he dried the damp spots on his shirt. "Good morning to you too Enjolras." Grantaire smirked. Enjolras glared at him once more and threw a dish rag at his friend. Grantaire laughed once more shaking his head. 

Grantaire walked up to his dear friend and patted him on the back of his shoulder. He walked over to one of the white cabinets and opened it, looking around. "No tea?" he sighed. Enjolras sat back up on the counter top and shook his head no. Grantaire groaned shutting the cabinet. Grantaire turned around to look at Enjolras. He gave a sigh and shook his head once more. "How bad was last night?" he whispered. Enjolras looked up to Grantaire's head down, he was staring down at the wood floor. Enjolras sighed remembering last night "You were so drunk last night that I had to carry you home." Grantaire bit his lip, embarrassed about his bad habit. "You need to get a grip on that pesky habit of yours." Enjolras sighed once more. "I know, I'm trying." Grantaire mumbled. He was full of shame, he didn't want Enjolras to see the mess he was but Enjolras was always around so he was bound to see it. 

Enjolras's stomach turned inside out when he saw the shame on Grantaire's face. "I mean, a year ago you were much worse. You are working on it, I know, I know you are trying." Enjolras said watching Grantaire's expression. "I can't end up like him." Grantaire muttered to himself. Enjolras shook his head. "You will never be as bad as your father was. If your mom was here and she saw how much better you were doing, she would be proud." Grantaire looked up at Enjolras who was smiling at him. "You think?" Enjolras nodded "I know." Grantaire faintly blushed, biting his lip again. Enjolras scratched his head, "So what are your plans today." Grantaire shrugged thinking for a minute if he had any plans today. "Bookstore. That's all. Yourself?" He smirked. Enjolras sighed, thinking about all the work he had to do today. "I have a lot of emails to return today." Grantaire looked at the clock seeing it was about 10 o'clock. "I should get back home to Ponie." Grantaire sighed not wanting to leave his dear friend. Enjolras shrugged his shoulders. Grantaire grabbed his jacket that was hanging loosely on the coat rack next to the front door. "I shall see you around." Grantaire smiled. "You will, maybe we can meet up this weekend." Enjolras said. Grantaire smiled, watiching his dear friend. "That sounds great." He says softly. "Goodbye Enjolras." He said walking out of the door.


	3. Sandwiches and sweet talks

Enjolras watched as Grantaire walked down the busy street, finally disappearing into the crowd. Enjolras sighed then walked into his kitchen, too see Grantaire's beanie laying on the couch. Enjolras plopped onto the couch, his head going back to last night. He hated Grantaire's bad habits, but he felt alone, he drank because he's depressed. He has no one in New York only Eponine, Jehan, and himself. Grantaire's mother passed and he had never had an relationship with his father, do to his father's drinking. Grantaire had absolutely nobody in the world. Enjolras sighed, he his heart broke for his dear friend.

Grantaire walked into his apartment to find Eponine curled up on the couch having a cigarette while watching "My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding". Grantaire looked at her, her hair was sloppy and tied up into a messy bun, she had an over-sized t-shirt on that went down to her tiny knees and a pair of fuzzy pink socks on. Grantaire smiled at her appearance. She looked up at him and smiled. "How's Enjolras." She said lowering the volume on the television. Grantaire plopped down next to her. He sighed hopelessly "I love being around him, but it's killing me." Grantaire sighed once more. "You should just tell him how you feel." Eponine groaned. Grantaire busted out laughing "Dear god 'Ponie! The man is not gay!" Eponine rolled her eyes at him. "He could be gay!" Eponine squealed. "Eponine lets be serious, please." Grantaire chuckled. Eponine mumbled a few curses and threw a couch pillow at Grantaire's face. Grantaire grabbed the pillow and held it close to him. He sighed heavily "I have to move on."   
His voice easily showed how crushed he was. Eponine easily saw the amount of pain in Grantaire's blue eyes. "Grantaire. Really he could be, you never know." She said softly, she laid her head on his shoulder and stared at the wall with him. "He isn't gay." Grantaire coldly said. Eponine groaned "I really feel like he is gay though! Think about it, he has never had a girlfriend since we've known him. I've never even seen him check out a girl for god sakes!" Grantaire sighed, "Even if he was gay. He would never go for me. I am a mess and he is..." Grantaire paused "Him." Grantaire whispered. Eponine gave him a hug. "You are not a mess Grantaire." She whispered. Grantaire shook his head. "I'm a drunk Eponine." Grantaire got up shaking his head, he was disgusted with himself. He was becoming the one person he swore he would never be.   
It was Monday and Grantaire was on his way to a meeting with a client. Grantaire realized the cafe he was meeting his client was next to Enjolras's law firm. Grantaire's stomach turned upside down in happiness. He grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and sent a text to Enjolras. 'I'm near your law firm for a meeting. After I am done, want to get lunch' Grantaire tucked his phone into his pocket and went inside the cafe.   
Grantaire watched as his client walked out of the cafe. He gathered up his portfolio and tucked it into his tan messenger bag. Gratnarie looked at his phone before leaving the cafe, he received a text from Enjolras. 'Love too! Meet me at Sam's Sandwich Shop on 1st st. Around 3' Grantaire stomach flipped several times, he was smiling ear to ear knowing he'd see his friend today. Grantaire looked at the phone and it was 2:45, he had plenty of time to get over to the sandwich shop. He grabbed his bag and walked out the cafe into the large crowd of people swarming in the cross walk. He cursed under his breath towards the people the kept bumping into him. He had no tolerance for people once so ever. Especially the people in New York. Grantaire made it to the sandwich shop right at 3. He looked around and didn't see Enjolras, so he sat down on the bench in front of the shop. He sighed and got a cigarette out from out of his bag and lit it up. Enjolras slowly inhaled and closed his eyes, getting lost in his thoughts about Enjolras and himself. The thought of them being together was so delightful. Grantaire imagined finally being able to feel Enjolras's soft pale lips. Being able to hold his hand. Being able to call him his. The thoughts were pure bliss to Grantaire. It was all he ever wanted since he came to New York and met Enjolras. 

Grantaire opened his eyes and took another inhale of his menthol cigarette. Grantaire looked around in the crowds looking for Enjolras. This time he was late. Grantaire smiled knowing he'd be able to give Enjolras shit for being late. Grantaire flicked his ash and once again took another inhale. He looked around like a lost puppy looking for it's owner. Grantaire saw a red jacket in the crowed, he saw the stern face that owned it. Enjolras. Grantaire smiled and flicked his cigarette away and walked up to him. "Enjolras you're late." Grantaire laughed. Enjolras pulled Grantaire into a hug, which surprised Grantaire. His heart must of skipped a beat or two. ""Hey R." He said softly. Grantaire had shivers. Enjolras's hugs were comforting. He has never hugged Grantaire since last year on the day Grantaire found out bout his mother's battle with cancer was lost. Ever since then Enjolras makes sure to give him a hug every once in a while. 

Enjolras pulled back as well as Grantaire. "How's work going?" Grantaire asked as they both sat down on the bench. Enjolras groaned "I hate all my co-workers and clients." Grantaire chuckled and watched Enjolras pull out a cigarette from his shirt pocket. Grantaire frowned as he watched him light up the cigarette. "Stop frowning. I'm stressed out, stop staring." Enjolras mumbled. Grantaire smiled at him. "So how was that meeting?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire shrugged "Boring." Enjolras groaned. "I am so done with people. Seriously if everyone was to disappeared and it was just you and me, I'd be okay with that." Enjolras said staring up at the clear blue sky. Grantaire smiled ear to ear, the worlds that were just spoken brought joy to him. His cheeks turned red and his heart once again skipped a beat. "I'd be okay with that" Grantaire nervously said.

Enjolras finished his cigarette and the two walked into the shop and ordered a couple of sandwiches and sat down at a small booth. Grantaire placed his bag on the table to avoid getting dirt on it. "I don't want it to get messy, my portfolio is in there." Grantaire said about to take a bite out of his sandwich. Enjolras nodded as he chewed his mouth full of sandwich. "This has to be the best deli in all of New York." Enjolras mumbled with his full mouth. Grantaire smiled and took a sip of his iced tea. The two of them quickly ate their lunch and just started to talk. "So you never told me how your trip was to Paris." Enjolras said eating a french fry. "It was okay, I checked out of a lot of art galleries, met a couple guys, visited my dad and my moms grave." He said calmly. Grantaire shrugged his shoulders "It wasn't as amazing as it seems." Grantaire took a sip studying Enjolras's face. He had a stern look on his face. Enjolras's stomach was turning when he heard Grantaire saying he met several guys. His stomach turned upside down, left and right. He didn't like the idea of Grantaire meeting other guys.


	4. Confusion/Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras realizes what his true feelings are.

Enjolras plopped himself on his couch, rehashing his conversation with Grantaire earlier today. The thought of Grantaire meeting guys made him uneasy. The thought of a man entering Grantaire's life made him somewhat what ... angry. 

Enjolras groaned, he had no idea what he was feeling, he couldn't have been feeling jealousy, he wasn't gay. Grantaire was his best friend and anyways, even if he had feelings for Grantaire like that, there was no way Grantaire would return those feelings, right? Of course not, Enjolras thought to himself. He didn't deserve his friend, Grantaire was too good for him, he was too good for everyone. Grantaire was compassionate, shy, anxious, highly self-conscious, and the sweetest man who walked the earth. No one deserved Grantaire, Enjolras believed that with no doubt in his mind. No matter how flawed Grantaire is with his drinking, anxiety, and low self-esteem, no matter how pissed off Enjolras was towards him, he was an important person in Enjolras's life.

Enjolras sighed, he was confused about his feelings, and the confusion was only making him frustrated. He got up from his couch and walked outside onto his deck. He leaned over the railing watching the cars pass beneath him. Enjolras grumbled a couple curse words and lit himself a cigarette. That's what he needed, a distraction and surely nicotine could do that. Enjolras took a deep inhale and watched the sun set behind a couple of apartment buildings across the street. He closed his eyes, Grantaire appearing in his mind, he was all Enjolras could think about right now. Enjolras shook his head, what was going on with him, he wasn't gay. He's never had feelings toward a man, at least he never had realized he has. Enjolras didn't want to believe he was falling for Grantaire, it was just his feelings playing tricks on him. Enjolras needed to talk to someone about this and the only person who would understand was he dear friend 'Ferre. Enjolras pulled out his phone, to see a couple texts from his co-worker Marius and one from Grantaire. He opened up the text from Grantaire, it was just a thank you for meeting up at lunch. Enjolras couldn't help but smile, Grantaire was so polite even when he didn't need to be. Enjolras quickly responding that it was his pleasure then called Ferre.

"Hello Enjolras." Ferre said. Enjolras sighed, he didn't know how fair would react but he knew he was the only person who would understand.

"Could you possible come over?" Enjolras said his voice shaky.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Ferre asked. Enjolras once again sighed but forcefully this time.

"I just don't know" he whispered "can you come soon?"

"I'll be there in half an hour."

 

It didn't take long for Combeferre arrived shortly after, knocking on the door. Enjolras opened up the door, forcing a smile on his face. Combeferre walked into his apartment and seated himself on Enjolras's couch. Enjolras took a deep breath and sat down as well on the recliner. 

"I think I have feelings for" Enjolras paused, his insides became shaky "Grantaire." He watched Combeferre's reaction, all he did was smile. Enjolras looked at the man, he didn't understand why he was smiling, he didn't expect this reaction from him. Then again, he didn't know what reaction would come from Combeferre. 

"Well Enjolras to be honest with you, this doesn't surprise me." Combeferre said casually. Enjolras had no idea how to process that.

"So you always thought I was ... gay." he said hesitantly. Ferre nodded. 

"I didn't say anything but Jehan and I always thought you would end up gay and especially gay for Grantaire." Ferre said slightly smiling. "I'm glad you finally realized it, because everyone knows Enjolras, except Grantaire and yourself." Enjolras blushed, he didn't know how to respond to this. Enjolras stay quiet for a couple minutes, trying to figure out how he feels for Grantaire. Grantaire brought Enjolras butterflies, it made him smile, hearing his name just made him smirk. If Enjolras had to spend his whole life it would be Grantaire, it would have always been Grantaire. Enjolras didn't even like Grataire, he had a feeling much more passionate for him. Enjolras was gay and he was falling for Grantaire.

"Ferre, the issue is I don't think I just like Grantaire-" 

"You love him?" Ferre cut off, his jaw slightly dropped and his eyes became wide. Enjolras stayed silent. He didn't know, but he knew these feelings weren't ordinary crush feelings. They were far more than that and the only word that popped into his mind when he thought of Grantaire was love.


	5. I Do Not Joke About Love

Enjolras laid on his bed, thinking about Grantaire and his feelings towards the cynic. The blonde rolled over to his side staring out the window, he wasn’t use to these kinds of feelings. He honestly could never say he had felt this way towards any individual. He knew Grantaire was special to him, he was his other half in a way, but it all made sense now. Enjolras needed Grantaire, Grantaire was what kept him sane throughout all the stress that he encountered.   
Enjolras hands started to sweat, he had to tell the cynic how he was felt, just the problem was would the feelings be returned. That was a risk Enjolras was willing to make. Enjolras sat up and glanced at his clock. It was almost three in the morning. He wanted to tell him now, but he didn’t want to piss Grantaire off. Enjolras got up from his bed and started to pace around the house, his phone held tightly in his hand. Enjolras groaned in frustration, he knew this could wait in the morning, but he didn’t want to wait the morning felt so far away. Enjolras, walked outside onto his balcony. He lit a cigarette and sat down. He stared at the cynics contact, hovering his thumb over the call button. The worse that could happen is he doesn’t pick up. Enjolras took a deep breath and hit the call button. He didn’t know what he was going to say, he cringed at himself realizing that. He was unprepared.   
The phone started to ring, a couple rings passed until he heard a soft grumble from the other end. “Hello?” a sleepy Grantaire said. 

“It’s late, I know. I’m sorry.” Enjolras said faintly. He could barely breath, his pulse was picking up, his body began to shake. 

“It’s okay,” Grantaire yawned “Is everything okay?” 

Enjolras released a heavy sigh, he didn’t know how he was going to say it but he had too, “I’m in love with you, I love you, I fucking love you.” He said quickly, the word ‘love’ sounded so foreign to his lips, he honestly at first didn’t know if he was saying it right. He waited for a response on the other end, but only silence came through. “Gra-Grantaire?” Enjolras said, the fear in his voice was completely audible. Only if Grantaire could see Enjolras’s face, his face was pale, his eyes were wide with fear.  
“I’ve waited years to hear that.” He whispered “Could, could I come over?” 

Enjolras smiled at what Grantaire said, “Of course you can” he said softly. 

“See you soon.” He said and hung up. Enjolras put his phone on his lap, he tried to calm himself down. He couldn’t thought, Grantaire was coming over. Enjolras lit another cigarette and began to smoke once more. Ten minutes must of passed, when he heard his front door close.   
He then saw the door to the balcony open to see Grantaire, his hair was an absolute mess, he had on a oversize sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants. Enjolras got up, he tossed his cigarette over the balcony rail. “Did you say you love me?” Grantaire said breathlessly. Enjolras nodded, his body was trembling, he felt as though his knees were about to give out at any moment. “I, I um…fuck. What?” Grantaire said in a state of shock. He ran his hand through his tangled dark curls. 

 

Enjolras stood there in silence for a minute, it seemed like he forgot how to speak. He took a deep breath “I-I love you ‘taire.” he said, his words where weak. The confidence that usually lingered in his words was gone. His anxiety lurked now in his words as well as his eyes. Grantai re stepped closer to Enjolras. Grantaire was speechless, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, seeing the confident Enjolras standing before him, his walls torn down showing an incredible amount of vulnerability. 

Enjolras was waiting for a response but nothing came from the cynic. He only took a step closer, he placed his hand on Enjolras’s face. “I must be dreaming. You would never…or” he said quietly. Enjolras quickly then pressed his lips among Grantaire’s, feeling his soft warm lips dance suddenly with his. Grantaire wrapped his fingers into the long curls of Enjolras’s while Enjolras wrapped his arms around the lower part of Grantaire’s waste, pulling him closer than he was before. Enjolras pulled away to see Grantaire in tears. Enjolras’s eyes grew wide, he immediately became worried.  
“I’m not sad. I’m not. I, I’m so happy.” Grantaire laughed whipping his tears. “I’ve loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you.”   
Enjolras smiled, laughing to himself. “Really?” Grantaire sheepishly nodded.  
Grantaire looked up at the blonde’s eyes, “I would not lie about love.” Enjolras features softened, his grabbed Grantaire’s hands and pulled him into a tight embrace. The two held onto each other as if they were holding onto dear life.


End file.
